


Peter Parker and His Twitter Accounts

by HypedChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, Stark Industries, Tony has bots, Twitter, Twitter Fic, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypedChaos/pseuds/HypedChaos
Summary: Basically what the title says. This is a completely self-indulgent Twitter Fic for when I am feeling not so great. It is set after Homecoming, but before Infinity War, so the Avengers are split, but they may come back in. Tags will be updated as it continues.





	1. Welcome @PBPIntern

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught this before I took it down for this other account - I'm sorry! It is completely out of style with my other stuff and now I'm going to co-work on it with another person, so we're using this account for the more out of character/silly stuff.

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

So, SI is going crazy right now and I have the keys to twitter for an hour. Ask away. I’ll try to answer what I can #SITakeover P.B.P.

**Born AGain @ThinBorn**

You’re an intern? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Yep! Been here for a few months now, it’s crazy but that seems to be normal lately. P.B.P.

**Hero** **’s Welcome @WaveMyhero**

What do you do? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Ok, so I normally shadow Mr. Stark in his lab, but I’ve started moving around the building too, so I’ve worked with a few others in the R&D labs and in the offices. It’s fun. P.B.P.

**Evan @evennelle**

What have you helped with? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Personally, I have been looking over coding, or offering ideas when the researchers are stuck. I get called away a lot by Mr. Stark, but I have a few favourite people to work with. P.B.P.

**Veronica @deadgirl**

Wait, you shadow Tony? How is he doing after Germany? He doesn’t go out in public a lot, so I worry. #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

I worry too! Most people around SI do, but we don’t talk about it a lot. He is a rather private person after all. He is doing better, I’m allowed back into his labs - he had locked me out, and we’re working on some new things. P.B.P.

**Veronica @deadgirl**

How did you get to shadow Tony? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Honestly, I don’t even know. I was offered a September Foundation Grant and things moved from there, it’s still a little crazy to me to be honest. I don’t even know how he accepted me, I am a little young for the grant, which might be why I’m an intern instead. P.B.P.

**Jake @galaday**

How old are you? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Normally the grant is for schools or college programmes/research. I’m still in high school, so I technically didn’t apply, but I guess my application was impressive enough that it caught attention. P.B.P.

**Jake @galaday**

What was your application about? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Sorry but that information is classified! P.B.P.

**Writer @WriteFeisty**

What is it like in SI? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

That is a great question! We’re like a big family, which is weird because there are so many of us, but we all care for each other. It’s not the first time we’ve banded together to shut someone out of their lab if they were overworking themselves. P.B.P.

**Strooper @scafellstroopers**

Favorite moment? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Probably when Tony walked around half asleep and the other interns in the R&D section were so scared of telling him to get out of the lab because he was a hazard that they ended up pulling the fire alarm just to avoid being sent home. Not that Tony would send them home. P.B.P.

**Robin @robingoing**

Are the Avengers coming back? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

I cannot comment on that, I’m not involved in the inner talks of the Avenger’s business. P.B.P.

**Moon Moon @moonmoon**

Do you know the Avengers? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

I have met a few of them, mainly Mr. Stark, James Rhodes and Vision, as they are the ones around SI most often. P.B.P.

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

What is your name? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

My name is Peter. P.B.P.

**Gamez @unselectskin**

What is Stark working on? #SITakeover

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

I cannot comment due to legal matters, but he is planning on announcing some of his upcoming releases soon. Peter.

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Sorry to cut this short, a member of the PR team is trying to get into my room, so I think I’ve been spotted. Maybe we’ll get to do this again. Peter.

* * *

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Stark Industries would like to thank Peter for offering some comedic relief during our busy day. However, he is needed elsewhere, so we’re back to our usual activity. Mr. Stark is indeed arranging a press conference for an upcoming project soon. JC.

* * *

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Due to popular demand, please welcome our newest Twitter family member; @PBPIntern. He will gain access to the account when he next comes into SI. JC.

* * *

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I feel like there is a lack of creativity here, but I am not in a position to complain! There is still a lot I can’t talk about, but in quiet moments, I have been given permission to keep you all up to date with what is happening around SI. So stay tuned for the ridiculous.

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

Dude! Did you know about this?

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

Nope! Check DM.

**MJ @blackdahlia**

Nerd.

* * *

**Private Message Between pbppark, leedstheway, blackdahlia**

_pbpark has been given the nickname Peter_

_leedstheway has been given the nickname Ned_

_blackdahlia has been given the nickname MJ_

**Peter**; so they hit me with so many NDA’s that I can barely say anything online, but apparently the reaction to my Q&A sess was positive. I’m not allowed to take pictures but I can talk about how much of an idiot everyone can be

**Ned;** This is going to be great

**Peter; **tell me about it! I’m heading down to Jess’ station, so gtg

**MJ;** Don’t screw up

* * *

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Right away, I walk into the lab to see two people sobbing on each other and someone sat on two tables stacked eating Pringles. I would ask what happened but they haven’t noticed me yet, so I might just nope out of here.

**Evan @evennelle**

Pics or it didn’t happen

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern **

No can do, I can lose my job if some of the confidential stuff we’re working on leaks.

**Leah @gymnastleah**

Did you find out what happened?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern **

They saw me before I left. Turns out Jace brought Pringles but had them confiscated because they made the circuit they’re working on overload, so Kim climbed on a stack of tables (completely unsafe) and Jess is just sleep deprived so when Jace started crying, she joined in.

**Leah @gymnastleah**

Oh my god, is this normal?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern **

More so than I want to admit. Smart people can be so dumb. This lab is shut for a few hours while Jess goes for a nap (she’s the section leader). Jace and Kim are on clean-up until she’s back.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

More to come later. I have been summoned away again.


	2. #WhoIsFriday

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Mr Stark has been sat on the floor in his lab for the past 20 mins because one of his robots threw a screwdriver at him and he’s shook. I don’t know if I should… leave or wait for him to act like an adult again.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

This isn’t even the first time it’s happened. Last week DUM-E moved Mr Stark’s blueberries and it ended up in chaos. DUM-E thought it was hilarious, he got chased around the lab and had all the attention on him. It was so much that Butterfingers decided to join in (1/5)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

So when things calmed down, Butterfingers came up and tried to steal what Tony was working on, but in true Butterfinger-fashion, they dropped it and it slightly exploded. So DUM-E rushed over with the extinguisher (that’s his job), and tried to put out the sparks (2/5)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

DUM-E is great, but he isn’t the best at what he does, so he caught Mr Stark with the foam more than the sparks (which is alright because it wasn’t a major fire, just embers). So Mr Stark is stood there, covered in foam as DUM-E beeps and wants to be praised (3/5)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Mr Stark didn’t say anything, he just looked at DUM-E and then at Butterfingers before he just sat on the floor and then laid down on his back staring at the ceiling talking about how he made the stupidest robots in the world. It went on for half an hour (4/5)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I managed to get the ‘bots out of the way and entertained them, but this is almost a weekly thing. There is also U, who isn’t as much of a chaotic child, but they also make things difficult at times. Oh shoot, he’s moving, back to work (5/5)

**TonyStark @biggestfan**

I feel honored to know this. He is just a tired dad

**Starkz @Tonytone**

I would pay to see Tony covered in foam

* * *

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I feel exposed. We could really get into this kid, you don’t want to cross me.

[Retweet of Peter The Intern @PBPIntern]

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Mhmm, sure jan

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

You cried when DUM-E brought you a smoothie kid

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I have no regrets. The smoothie meant he loved me.

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

You know full well it’s because he wants you dead. Motor oil isn’t a smoothie ingredient! He knows this!

**Starkz @Tonytone**

This is the most Tony’s twittered in a while. I missed him

**Veronica @deadgirl**

This is the content I live for

**TonyStark @biggestfan**

Do you drink the motor oil?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

And he’s back in the ‘zone’, he was talking and then his eyes just glazed and he turned back to the designs he’s working on and he’s just ignoring me. I’m offended?

**Kyle The Intern @KpIntern**

We could use some help if you’re free kid. Luke found doughnuts!

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@KpIntern omg, I’m on my way now

**Shane is Bae @Dawssooon**

ME!

**Lizzzard @Gimuarn**

I am cackling, this is so damn relatable

* * *

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Where’d the kid go?

**Lizzzard @Gimuarn**

He’s been gone for an hour and you just noticed?

**Veronica @deadgirl**

AN HOUR LATER

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I told Friday to tell you, I’ll bring back a doughnut for you Mr Stark

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

She just told me, make sure it isn’t custard-filled heathen

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

And it’s Tony.

**Stark News @Starknews**

Who is Friday?

**StarkUpdates @starkup**

Stark may have a new secretary?

* * *

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

It’s always crazy to me that Happy Hogan drives me home after my days at SI. It’s been happening since I started here but still, I do not understand.

**Veronica @deadgirl**

Wait - THE Happy Hogan? Tony Stark’s personal driver/bodyguard? That Happy Hogan? @HappyJHogan ?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I guess? He isn’t Mr Stark’s bodyguard anymore, I think he’s head of security officially but he still drives Mr Stark around a lot, so he’s been taking me home too. I didn’t know he was on here

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I have another 15 minutes until I get home, Happy refuses to talk to me

**Starfam @Starsz35**

Why?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I didn’t make the best impression, I’m a little hyperactive at times and I think he just had enough of me constantly talking about everything. He actually blocked my number back then

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

Isn’t it your bedtime?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Haha, I’m young, I get it. I should have been home a few hours ago now, but Mr Stark and I got caught up in work and went into ‘Genius Brain’ as they say and it wasn’t until Vision came in that we realised the time.

**Night Fever Night @JTFun**

Genius brain?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Yeah, it’s something used around SI a lot, it’s a way to explain the stupidity of the smart people. Normally it’s a case of being so focused on a project that you don’t eat/sleep/notice anything around you. Normally we have an alarm for me to leave, but Mr Stark silenced Friday

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

Who is Friday? #WhoIsFriday

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Is that an actual #? Because that is amazing. Friday is in change of the SI building, she runs the whole place really and she’s the major security. I know SI have been quiet about her because of the potential backlash though, so that is all I’ll say.

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

That sounds foreboding…

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

We’re not talking about Fri yet kiddo, we’ll debrief next time, just go to bed.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I’m still in the car Mr Stark

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Doesn’t matter. Sleep.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I’m asleep, I’m asleep. I promise.

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

This is wholesome, he is such a dad

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

I am enlightened, I want Tony to tell me to go to bed every night

**Lesbian Jay @Jandy**

You are gay, stop being weird.

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

I would be straight for Tony any day, especially if he acted all daddy

**Lesbian Jay @Jandy**

You are a goddamn disaster and I love you


	3. Intern's Unite

**Private Message Between AEIntern, BFIntern, CKTIntern, ESCIntern, HPIntern, JJIntern, KpIntern, LOIntern, MSIntern, PBPIntern, TSTIntern, ZMIntern**

_The Group name; Intern_ _’s Unite_

_KpIntern added PBPIntern._

**Luke The Intern; **how the hell did you get a shout-out? We had to fight for our accounts and you were just handed yours? That’s discrimination.

**Kyle The Intern; **I didn’t add the kid for you to complain

**Peter The Intern;** I have no idea, I just took over the main account and then this happened

**Zendaya The Intern;** He’s Stark’s *personal* intern remember genius

**Abe The Intern;** Don’t worry Pete, we just have this so we can yell at each other quickly and arrange where we are

**Eliza The Intern; **Speaking of, did Jess really get sent out of the lab? That’s not like her.

**Jace The Intern**; Not my finest moment, I’ll admit. Kim and Jess were out of it, I think they have been working overtime all week, so it hit them all at once

**Peter The Intern;** It was Friday that shut them out

**Jace The Intern**; Pete got them to agree to take it easy for a few hours rather than just continue crying.

**Peter The Intern;** It wasn’t anything like that, just calming them down before they all panicked about deadlines

**Jace The Intern**; It was a good plan, I’ll certainly use it in the future, what was the override?

**Peter The Intern;** Nap-time, it shuts the lab down for two hours and limits all access to the rec rooms and the dorm floor. If you do the whole ‘Friday override code Nap-time’ she should do it all. Everyone in the labs should know of it, because the memo went out.

**Peter The Intern;** Tony said there was a bit of uproar about the dorms but they needed somewhere for nap-time to happen

**Harry The Intern;** that is dope, definitely using it sometime

* * *

**What Do You Want @tgwdlmfan**

@PBPIntern As an intern, what is the weirdest experience you’ve had at SI? #asktheintern

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

#asktheintern this is a thing? So Intern’s Unite! Weirdest experience you’ve had at SI? (bear with me as I find them all) @AEIntern @BFIntern @CKTIntern @ESCIntern @HPIntern @JJIntern @KpIntern @LOIntern @MSIntern @PBPIntern @TSTIntern @ZMIntern

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Mine is probably when I went on a hunt for Mr Stark, because he disappeared, and I ended up in Ms Potts office and he was just staring out of the window blair witch style and I was scared to get his attention because he could be dead, right? (1/3)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

So I wait, but he was actually moving, so I made myself move, and he was just eating strawberries as he stood there. In Ms Potts office. Who is allergic to strawberries. Then! It’s not over, he turns and hands a strawberry to a goddamn cat (2/3)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Which doesn’t sound too weird, but no one every brings animals to work, and Mr Stark is very vocal about not liking pets. I felt like I was in the twilight zone, because he was just stood, staring out of the window sharing food that he makes sure not to bring into SI (3/3)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Sometimes I still wake up thinking about it and it scares me.

**Kyle The Intern @KpIntern**

My weirdest experience was meeting @PBPIntern I had to go give papers to Tony, and there was just this kid in the lab all alone, looking no older than 12. Tony acted like nothing was wrong and I honestly thought that Pete was his kid, still half expect them to announce it soon.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

You didn’t say anything, you just stood there, wide-eyed and mouth open for a good 10 minutes. I was not 12, just for the record.

**Casey The Intern @HKTIntern**

You look like a baby. My weirdest moment was when Helen Cho was running around SI and I ran straight into her, she was lovely and I wish I had asked for an autograph.

**Abe The Intern @AEIntern**

Working with @BruceBanner is always fun, but one day was weird. Him and Tony were messing around and they managed to make the whole room explode, we were safely behind the glass but they were in the blast. So we all panic but the Hulk came out and protected Tony

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

I shadowed Ms Potts one day and she had so many meetings where I took minutes. There was this horrid man who just tried to make her look like an idiot, after, Ms Potts just turned to me and cursed him out and went on a huge rant about how disgusting and foul he was. My idol.

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

Definitely the day with the Hulk, like @AEIntern said.

**Mike The Intern @ MSIntern**

Ms Potts is notorious for venting after a meeting goes badly, or if someone is stubborn, it definitely is shocking the first time. Very much on my weirdest moments.

**Zendaya The Intern @ZMIntern**

@JJIntern @LOIntern and I tried to make an AI toaster for the rec floor. It didn’t end brilliantly, but it was a good learning experience. We were terrified of being fired but instead we got a pay rise and I still don’t understand it.

**Jace The Intern @JJIntern**

@ZMIntern I forgot about that! That was crazy. Although yesterday was a fun day (not too weird), I still am owed pringles when I’m next in.

**Luke The Intern @LOIntern**

@ZMIntern the amount of times I’ve made things smoke or break is crazy and I still keep expecting that ‘you’re done’ talk but nope. That is the weirdest thing about working here, for sure.

**Ben The Intern @BFIntern**

I was woken up for this? Move threads please, I’m exhausted. It’s weird how little they care about us taking an hour to sleep during work, that is crazy but I love it, so let me sleep please.

**Thomas The Intern @** **TSTIntern**

The weirdest thing for me is just how much everyone cares about each other. SI says that we are a family a lot, and a lot of work places say that, but this is the first place I’ve been that they actually care about you. Even the high-ups are so happy for you to take a break (1/3)

**Thomas The Intern @** **TSTIntern**

I had a breakdown at work one day and Tony Stark actually came and found me because Friday told him I was in the middle of a breakdown and he just sat with me and told me I could take a few days off with pay until I felt better (2/3)

**Thomas The Intern @** **TSTIntern**

And he even asked if there was anything he could do to help me, if there was anyone in particular that caused it because he wouldn’t hesitate in firing them. They really care, and even Ms Potts checked in with me the next time I was in (3/3)

**Robin @robingoing**

This is so wholesome

**MJ @blackdahlia**

Ms Potts is an icon and I will fight anyone who disagrees

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

Living for Pepper Potts cursing people out and ranting, also a protective Hulk is adorable. Also is no one going to ask about the AI toaster, because that is a goal right there.

**Lizzzard @Gimuarn**

HOW OLD IS THIS KID? 12? He’s in high school so it could be anything!

**Leah @gymnastleah**

Anyone else jealous that they don’t work at Stark Industries? No? Just me? Ok then

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

I am crying, this is the Tony Stark we should see more of. He is so soft.

**Ben The Intern @BFIntern**

Ok, I’m finally awake. The weirdest thing for me was when SI closed up all the floors and all the interns at work gathered in one of the bedrooms in the rec floor and we were all gathered around someone’s tiny laptop watching @mulaney


	4. Asking The Important Question

**Private Message Between Peter (pbppark), Ned (leedstheway), MJ (blackdahlia)**

_Group Chat name changed to Best Trio_

**Peter; **Shoot. Is that real? I know I missed Decath’ but really, did they really announce a trip there? I cannot deal with this.

**MJ;** There was a vote and Harrington is planning on talking to SI about it, so if you want to ask that’d help

**Peter;** Nope, nope, no

**MJ; **Grow up, you know this will help everyone

**Peter;** But I don’t want to go there

**Ned;** No one would doubt you

**Peter;** I don’t want Flash to no, he’ll use it against me and u no it

**MJ;** Please stop

**Peter; **sry mid patrol

**MJ; **Think about asking, it would help motivate us all and Harrington talked about the whole science class going too because it would encourage us all

**Ned;** Don’t forget the essay tomorrow

* * *

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Firing up #asktheintern again because oh boy do I need a distraction from school

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

What happened kid?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Don’t worry about it, it can wait until Saturday. You’re in meetings all week.

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Just say the word and I’ll cancel them, what happened? Message me

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Just leave it. I’m ignoring you now

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Kid, tell me.

**Kelley @skelly_kelley**

How is Iron Patriot? #asktheintern

**Peter The Inern @PBPIntern**

Mr Rhodes is managing, it’s a big change but he has so many people around him and he makes so many jokes. I cannot imagine how he is handling it, but he seems to be ok

**Bry @agleambryany**

Do you have a different account? I feel like your not work account will be fun

**Peter The Inern @PBPIntern**

I do, but it’s not something I’m giving out to everyone, I was appreciate some sanity in my life I think. It’s mostly memes and complaining about school anyway, nothing too interesting

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Don’t ignore me. I will track your phone.

**Peter The Inern @PBPIntern**

I’m hearing that there are some schools that want to do a tour of SI @TonyStark, apparently the teachers are reaching out and they hope you’ll consider them

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Ok? I’ll let Pep and the other’s know, but seriously kid, tell me what’s wrong

* * *

**Best Trio; Between Peter (pbppark), Ned (leedstheway), MJ (blackdahlia)**

**Peter; **I did it. It’s at least considered

**Ned;** gr8!

**MJ; **About time

* * *

**Private Message Between PBPIntern, TonyStark**

_TonyStark has been given the nickname BossMan_

_PBPInter has been given the nickname Intern#1_

**BossMan;** Tell me.

**BossMan;** I will follow you

**BossMan;** I know you’re sat on a building

**BossMan;** Or you broke in

**BossMan;** But I know you too well for that, so you’re sat on top

**BossMan;** I can fly up

**BossMan;** Peter

**Intern#1; **the school looking for a tour is mine, MJ was asking me to ask you to let them but I don’t know

_Incoming Call_

_Answered_

“So you don’t want to walk around with your classmates?” Tony asked, his voice purposely light. Peter knew what he was doing, and he didn’t appreciate the tactics he was using.

“Don’t act like that,” Peter huffed, he was using his official _work phone_ to talk to Tony, his normal phone sat by his side. It helped keep the two accounts separate. Peter still rarely used his normal twitter account, it was mainly for the chat between Ned and MJ as well as the Academic Decathlon and any news sent that way. “It’s nothing against you or anyone I just don’t want everyone at school to see that.”

“Is this about no one believing you?” Tony asked, that gentleness still present in his voice.

Peter groaned, lying back on the rooftop. He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and the colours changing the sky. It was beautiful, one of the many things Peter loved about his patrols. The views were always so enchanting.

“It’s not just that, I know as soon as they know they’ll just be around all the time and I don’t want anything to change, not really,” Peter fell silent, and Tony didn’t say anything, knowing that the kid needed time to put his thoughts together for what he wanted. Tony was still wary of overstepping, Peter had an Aunt in his life, he didn’t need anyone else trying to parent him too much.

“I could just stay home sick when they go?” Peter offered.

“You won’t do that.”

Peter hated how sure Tony was, but it was true, he wouldn’t skip school without a reason. There was too much riding on his education, and he knew that Aunt May would be disappointed if he let his school work slip among everything. She had accepted Spider-Man, but she wanted Peter’s focus on his education, rather than the streets.

“I wouldn’t,” Peter agreed. “I just - I don’t know.”

“Say the word and we’ll make sure your school doesn’t visit,” Tony promised, and Peter knew he would hold onto that promise without any thought. He wouldn’t even feel guilty about the people that missed a chance to walk around Stark Industries.

“It’s ok,” Peter sighed. “I don’t mind, we can go, everyone is looking forward to it, and even the teachers are excited. S.I. is full of a lot, and no one really knows what happens in there, so it would be a good thing for them to see, especially everyone that hopes to work in labs or a big business like yours.”

“We can figure it out kid, don’t worry, but I will pass it on. Pep has been harassing me about building our image a little more,” Tony let out a chuckle, “speaking of, you’ve done wonders for us, and you even pulled the other interns in. Everyone’s loving it.”

“I’m not doing anything special,” Peter muttered.

The two of them stayed on the phone, Tony changed the topic to what had happened at school and Peter jumped onto a tangent about how his Maths class had dissolved into a class-wide argument about how the government may have been controlling people with subliminal messages. Of course, Peter admitted that it wouldn’t surprise him because all of advertising was subliminal messages, so it wouldn’t be crazy to think they did it on a bigger scale.

Tony, in return, talked about the boring meeting he had been forced into, and how he was technically late to his next meeting, which made Peter squawk and say his goodbyes.

* * *

**Peter The Inern @PBPIntern**

Sorry I only answered 2 questions, Mr Stark rang me (him being late is totally not my fault!) it is getting late, and I should head home and get something to eat now and get my essay done. Take care of yourselves.

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

He is totally a tired dad

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

This is adorable, Tony dropped everything to make sure his intern was alright and see what was wrong with him

**Starfam @Starsz35**

Tony was late to a meeting because he was making sure Peter was alright? My heart is going to burst.

**Jim Bob @yondala214**

I think it’s safe to say that Tony’s adopted this kid


	5. Spider-Man @webshooters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot later than planned, but uni came first. All my assignments are handed in and I have two weeks of just work and writing - and then the dreaded NaNo, but I am ready for it. Bring it on.  
Also sorry this isn't the trip chapter, that is coming next.

**Spidercheck @Spcheck**

Who is Spider-Man?

**Superhero** **’s @superwatch**

Does Tony Stark know Spider-Man’s identity?

**Spider-Watch @spiderwatch**

Will we ever know how SM is?

**Spider-Man @webshooters**

I like my life as it is, having everyone know who I am is intimidating, I’m not Tony Stark.

**JIBlet @Crush_em**

Look another fake spiderman

**Miles @MorART**

Hopefully this one is at least fun

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

I swear Spider-Man swung past me singing A Thousand Miles, and I am stanning this.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

SWINGING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, SWINGING FAST, FACES PAST AND I’M AIR BOUND! DU DU DU DU DU DU DA [[gif of the dude from White Chicks singing this]](https://i.imgur.com/bj3aU05.gif)

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

Wait, is this real? Because I swear he backtracked when this posted #strangespider

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

AND I MISS YOU DA DA DA DA DA DA DA AND I NEED YOU DA DA DA DA DA DA DA [[Once again, gif of white chicks dude who's name I really should remember but I'm blanking and lazy to check google singing this]](https://i.imgur.com/aQBegrT.gif)

**Jim @JimmyBob**

Are we telling strange Spider-Man stories? Because holy cow I have one. I nearly shit myself, and I am a grown man #strangespider (1/2)

**Jim @JimmyBob**

I turned into an alley the other day and looked up, Spider-Man was just chilling on the wall, book in hand as he wrote in it. Then he had the nerve to say hi as if he didn’t just take 20 years off my life. YOU SHOULDN’T BE ABLE TO SIT ON A HORIZONTAL SURFACE! THAT’S WEIRD! (2/2)

**Aaron @ADavis**

I was webbed to my car and my ice-cream melted because of this idiot #strangespider

**Miles @MorART**

I love this #strangespider

**A Tired Lady @fatiguedjack**

I got home one day to find him sat on my living room floor, there was someone webbed up and he just did a ‘he tried to steal from you ma’am, the police are on their way’ and jumped out of the window. On the fifth floor. Fifth. #strangespider

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Since everyone’s sharing, I’ll tell my own tale of a #strangespider encounter. It isn’t the first time I go into a room and just see this thing hanging from the ceiling. It’s worse when it’s dark, he’ll just be grinning when I turn the lights on and frankly he’s going to kill me

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

AHRAHDFG I AM DYING

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

just imagine it! spidey would be a great horror extra

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

WHAT? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! TONY STARK WEARS MY MERCH!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

And you wear mine, next one?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I CAUGHT TONY STARK SINGING TAYLOR SWIFT AND HE QUICKLY CHANGED IT TO AC/DC

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I LIED! You shouldn’t be ashamed of liking her

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I will be for as long as you call her ‘Tay-Tay’ to my face.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

She is a queen, ok? You complain about all of my music!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Because it’s bad, you know that

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

THEN WHY WERE YOU SINGING TAY-TAY?!

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

This is magical

**Superhero** **’s @superwatch**

Tony Stark and Spider-Man love Taylor Swift? Click the link here to read more.

**Spider-Watch @spiderwatch**

Stories come out surrounding Spider-Man’s antics and the public is loving Tony Stark’s input

**JIBlet @Crush_em**

Maybe not a fake Spiderman

**Miles @MorART**

This is so much better than I could have hoped for

* * *

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Street smarts! Police have shut off Mount Lebanon Cemetery after a discovery, please avoid the area so they can do their job!

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Also can I just say damn at how many people have followed me? There are so many of you, hi!

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

OMG

**Ben The Intern @BFIntern**

Did he just reference @malaney?

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

I stan

**Flash @DJFlash**

Can you tell us who you are? Or give a hint?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Ok, so people almost found out my identity, I was worried because the whole point of me not being in the public eye is for a normal life. BUT instead of figuring it out, they all just thought I took secret gymnastic lessons every night.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I’ve even had people ask if I am an escort because I disappear a lot. Which is weird but sure, let’s say that rather than I dress in spandex and swing through town

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I think the best moment was when someone literally ran into me after I had just gotten into the costume and they recognised my voice, so I had to do a deep voice that sounded so fake, but somehow it worked

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

@DJFlash I also borrowed a car from someone who used to torment me in school, that was a rad night - even if it ended in quite a bit of pain, but the day was saved!

**Flash @DJFlash**

That’s awesome! You borrowed my car as well Spider-Man, do you remember?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I really should get back to patrol, I’ve been too focused on this

* * *

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@webshooter next time you web my lab up I will banish you

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Aw man, but Peter was worried! You haven’t slept in days, I was just doing him a favour

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Both of you will be banned.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

But Mr Stark where is your proof?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Teenagers, they’re all hooligans I swear

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Just out here outing Spider-Man’s age

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I doubt anyone thinks he’s a grown man kid

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I am a man, it says so in my name

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Teenagers.

**Tired Mom @mamahunt**

I have never related more to a tweet. Teenagers are horrible

**Stark News @Starknews**

How many kids have Tony Stark adopted?

**Tony** **’s biggest Fan @hitsmoma**

Eyes near Stark Industries, how often is spider-man around?

**Obz @lilyshants**

Maybe once a week?

**Tony** **’s biggest Fan @hitsmoma**

OMG so spidey is officially a stark kid with peter? I am living for this

**Just Shut Up @JSUTime**

Stark hasn’t adopted anyone

**Starfam @Starsz35**

Not literally but pretty much from what the tweets say, it’s total dad energy

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

WAIT! @PBPIntern KNOWS SPIDERMAN?


	6. #SITrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot more difficult to write fully than I expected, there were gaps that just didn't want to be in, hopefully no one is disappointed, I am happy with it. It is a longer one too.

**Flash @DJFlash**

Today is the day! An exclusive look behind the scenes of @StarkIndustries, a full review will be posted tonight, along with any pictures I manage to take. It’ll be the bomb and we will see just what lies are being held. #Todayistheday #SITrip

* * *

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

So today is the day we visit Stark Industries and I am so excited (can the sarcasm be read?) Please just let today happen without any issues. Please let it stay quiet and peaceful

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

We’re sat on a bus and everyone is so happy about it and I just feel sick right now - and I really am hoping that everyone on this bus doesn’t look at twitter with how excited they are

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

#MondayMotivation at least you aren’t taking a load of your school classmates to where you work [thumbs up emoji, upside down smile]

**MJ @blackdahlia**

Stop being dramatic nerd

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

Today is going to be epic #SITrip

* * *

**Sally @SalAv**

THIS IS CRAZY #SITrip

[Video attached shows shaky footage of Betty walking over to the door and scanning her card. A female voice says, “Betty Brant, Midtown School of Science and Technology, Visitor.” After the voice speaks, there is a rumble of whispers from behind the camera. Betty moves forward. Another voice from off-screen then says, “One-by-one, just like we said.”]

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

Welcome to the students from Midtown School of Science and Technology, our first student visitors. #SITrip

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

WeLcOmE tO tHe StUdEnTs FrOm MiDtOwN sChOoL oF sCiEnCe AnD tEcHnOlOgY, oUr FiRsT sTuDeNt ViSiToRs [[Induced is the spongebob meme picture]](https://i.imgur.com/A5mQnuG.jpg)

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

Who is this kid?

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

I spent way too long typing that up and I hate myself for it but it made my stoic friend snort so I’m a champion

* * *

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

@HPIntern and I are the ones manning the students today, it’s going great and yes this will be happening again in the future with different schools #SITrip

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

Visitor cards have been handed out and we are entering the lower floors which are mainly boardrooms and the press room. It’s a quick look before we head up to the Rec floor. No doubt the kids will keep everyone updated on #SITrip

**Jason @JIonello **

The rec room floor is amazing.

**Flash @DJFlash**

Look at this! In-depth review coming on YouTube tonight under DJFlash #SITrip

[Two pictures included in Flash’s post, the first showing a bedroom, there is a bunk bed in frame and Iron Man covers on one bunk, whilst the other had Spider-Man covers. The second picture showed a tired person sat at a table with three pizza boxes spread out, open on the table in front of them. The person waved for the picture, taking a bite out of the pizza slice in their other hand]

**Abe The Intern @AEIntern**

So a group of kids just swept through the rec floor taking pictures and I feel judged. THEY AREN’T ALL MINE! I PROMISE!

[Retweet of Flash’s tweet]

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

It wouldn’t surprise me if he was eating all three pizza’s none of them were full pizza’s

**Abe The Intern @AEIntern**

@pbpark You punk. I’m not even going to justify what is happening now.

* * *

**Charles @BonJoFan**

The labs are so cool #SITrip

**Abraham @ComedicBell**

my mind is blown. truly blown #SITrip

**Flash @DJFlash**

No pictures or videos allowed in the research labs but I have a lot to tell about what we were shown. Tune in tonight! #SITrip

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

What did you see?! #SITrip

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

@blackdahlia did you see how Peter jumped out of the room when that lady said his name?

**MJ @blackdahlia**

Definitely, he leapt across the floor

**Darcy @mewmew**

@pbpark don’t run away from me, we still on for tomorrow?

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

Don’t know what you mean but sure, I’ll be around for half 3

* * *

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

Quick lunch break on the rec floor with the other interns that are on duty today. It’s a late lunch but there is still a lot more to do #SITrip

**Cindy @CinMoon**

I would happily live here forever #SITrip

**Flash @DJFlash**

Inside scoop with the interns here, more to come. Stay tuned #SITrip

**MJ @blackdahlia**

@pbpark where are you?

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

@pbpark when did you sneak away?

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

Had to run a quick errand! Brb

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

Full disclosure; one of the lab assistants found me and pulled me away to check something, I’m heading back but also dreading the next part of the tour. They were talking about a quick meet-up with THE Tony Stark. Someone kill me before he does it himself?

* * *

**Sally @SalAv**

TONY STARK WINKED AT ME! #SITRIP

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@PBPIntern Pete, these kids are loving your work #SITrip

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

@PBPIntern one of these kids had an idea that might help with tack

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

@HPIntern operation tack is a go, I repeat! Operation tack is a go

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

Surely something known as operation tack is meant to be kept secret since somebody absolutely cannot know about it

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

I would apologise but I am too hyped for that. We have work to do. You-know-who doesn’t know anything

**Flash @DJFlash**

Meeting Tony Stark was crazy. He showed us a part of his lab and what his intern has been working on, as well as showing us around an empty lab and he even let us all work in groups for an hour to see what we came up with. Details of that coming soon #SITrip

**Charles @BonJoFan**

@pbpark how did you get Tony Stark’s attention for so long?

**P.B. Sandwich @pbpark**

I don’t know man, he just came over to Ned, MJ and I and kept talking

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

TONY STARK SAID I DID GOOD WORK HE SAID THAT #SITrip

**Cindy @CinMoon**

I swear I heard Stark tell Peter to come back to SI after school.

**Sally @SalAv**

TONY STARK WINKED AT ME! #SITRIP

**Cindy @CinMoon**

You already posted this, and I am almost 70% sure it was to Peter who was hiding behind you

**Flash @DJFlash**

Parker? That’s ridiculous

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

The day is over. We bid goodbye to the students from Midtown School of Science and Technology, and we hope to see some of you back for interviews in a few years. #SITrip

* * *

**Kira @Hisge214**

@PBPIntern @pbpark IS THIS YOU? #asktheintern

[The picture included with the tweet showed Peter’s class all gathered in the lobby of Stark Industries, Peter was stood off to the side with Ned and MJ but Peter’s smiling face was pointed out with a red circle]

**Jason @JIonello **

Peter? Why is someone taking pictures of you?

**Betty @Betonme**

ARE YOU @PBPINTERN?

**Abraham @ComedicBell**

You didn’t know? It’s all they talk about sometimes.

**Flash @DJFlash**

Parker? No way

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

OMG that would make so much sense

* * *

**Private Message Between BossMan (TonyStark) and Intern#1 (PBPIntern)**

**Intern#1; **Someone knows who I am

**Intern#1; **Someone knows who I am

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Mr Stark

**Intern#1; **Someone knows who I am

**BossMan;** what?

_Incoming Call_

_Answered_

“Someone took a picture of me and it’s on twitter and my class saw it and now everyone knows who I am,” Peter said in one breath. His heart was racing, and he could hear his own blood moving through his body. His breath was still coming in quick pants, but he needed Tony to know what had happened.

“Slow down,” Tony replied, his voice soothing a part of Peter and he automatically listened to the older man. Peter took a breath, holding it for a second before exhaling. “Tell me what happened.”

“I think it was at the trip,” Peter’s voice shook as he spoke. “They sent it me and I was going to ignore it but everyone’s already replied to it because we’re all connected on my account and they know. Oh god they know and everyone’s going to realise I’m spider-man -”

“Kid,” Tony interrupted him, stopping Peter mid-ramble. “It’s ok, you can just ignore the picture if you want, you don’t have to announce you are _that_ intern.”

Peter let himself relax, he knew Tony was right, he could stay back and just ignore all of the pictures and tweets about the possibility.

“Barely anyone will care,” Tony pointed out. “You may get a few people following you but they will forget who you are without S.I. connected to your name.”

“What if they don’t?” Peter asked, and he hated how quiet and scared his voice sounded. He was Spider-Man dammit.

“Then you are slightly more popular than you were.”

Tony made it sound so easy, Peter wasn’t as convinced of the situation, but he trusted the older man. Tony hadn’t led him astray too much - beyond the odd moments of course.

* * *

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

I suppose the picture is out in the open.

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

He was really out here trolling us today

**Kira @Hisge214**

I DO NOT BELIEVE IT

**Cindy @CinMoon**

I KNEW IT

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Mr Stark and I arranged it so my clearance was revoked for the day so my classmates didn't realise, but I GUESS it is too late now

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

WHAT IS OPERATION TACK I REALLY NEED TO KNOW

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Operation; Tony Absolutely Cannot Know. That is all.

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Why is Friday telling me I’m not allowed access? THIS IS MY SYSTEM. TELL ME WHAT I CANNOT KNOW NOW.

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Sorry Mr Stark, I am asleep (do you have notifications on for my tweets?)

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Of course I do.

**Intern rulz @Juasd**

That is sickening #fulldadmode

**Leah @gymnastleah**

I adore such a dad

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

I AM WEAK

* * *

**Flash @DJFlash**

It is the next day, but a full breakdown of the trip about @StarkIndustries and what we were shown #SITrip watch the video here [link to a YouTube video attached titled; Intern's and Stark tells all about Stark Industries]


	7. Queer Peers

**The World Today @JustSayingFacts**

Captain America left America - was it because of same sex laws being passed? Read the full article here

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Look, I don’t know Captain America well, but from what I heard, he isn’t the type to hate. He comes from a time where things were different and yet one of his best friends is a poc, and I don’t think he ever showed any of that ‘typical’ attitude from the past (1/3)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Plus, you have to have heard the rumours that him and his best friend were more than friends. Sure, Bucky Barnes went down in history as a womaniser, but they were close enough to follow each other into war. Of course people see queer undertones (2/3)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

And I use queer as an umbrella term, rather than offensive, so do not even try with me. Stop projecting your opinions on other people that cannot state their own opinions right now. That’s like saying “Person owns cat = dog hater”, it’s bullshit and you know it (3/3)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Plus I’m fairly sure he’s gone because he broke the law, just saying.

**Karen @proudmom**

What about the kids? Why should they be brainwashed into being gay?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

It doesn’t work like that. Allowing exposure will not cause more queer peers, it helps tolerance and reduce hate. “Are you never gonna get it, the kids already know! Some girls like girls, some boys got a boyfriend!” - Radio Friendly Pop Song - maybe give it a listen Karen

**Just Shut Up @JSUTime**

Clearly he’s just a fag #spidermanisoverparty

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

And somebody didn’t get enough attention as a child I suppose. If I’m ‘over’ because I don’t hate someone for something they cannot control, so be it. I don’t want to be idolised by those people

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I want it on record that I support queer peers

**Spider-News @Spider_News**

Spider-Man calls out homophobes in latest tweets, updates coming soon

**Jake @Jakesartism**

It has been a while since I heard about radio friendly pop song, it was huge at out school, especially with the gays, we got a few strange looks until the end, that’s for sure

**SPIDEY NOTICE ME @Spidezzfan**

Spidey didn’t deny what he said

**Robin @robingoing**

What he said was disgusting, maybe that’s why he didn’t comment

**SPIDEY NOTICE ME @Spidezzfan**

Or maybe spidey’s gay?

**Jake @Jakesartism**

It’s possible, but he hasn’t said anything

**SPIDEY NOTICE ME @Spidezzfan**

I bet he does say something

**Kitten @Kitfactslllo**

Why is #spidermanisoverparty trending right now?

* * *

**Captain America @SteveRogers**

Against everyone else’s judgement, I want it on record that I support queer peers (as Spider-Man said).

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

@TonyStark way to find @SteveRogers; tweet hate and he’ll show up giving away his location to anyone that can hack into his account. There’s a reason no one else thought it was a good idea.

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Kid, stop. Also head over, we need to chat about you speaking out against hate without any thought. You know better than this.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

You saw it!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I did, but this is the type of thing you ignore.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

That isn’t right. I’m not just sitting back when they make people feel unsafe.

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Kid. Just come here.

* * *

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Tony Stark just hugged me so hard before going on his own rant about this bullshit. Also I got lectured about language and how public opinions change so quickly. “Press statements are a thing for a reason, it gives us time to politically word what we say and mean.” #AgainstHate

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

This is precious

**Lizzzard @Gimuarn**

We love some supportive heroes

**Evan @evennelle**

How long before we get a press statement then?

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

Shush just enjoy the family moments we get.

**Hanna @HASdgsa**

My crops are watered and my skin is clear

* * *

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

So here’s the tea.

**Veronica @deadgirl**

We’re waiting?

**Strooper @scafellstroopers**

………….?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Just stop it. We don’t say that in this house.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

WE’RE NOT IN YOUR HOUSE! Do you want the tea or not?

**Moon Moon @moonmoon**

What is the news?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

The Avengers (before the break-up) are a group of diverse people. We have disabled people and queer people watching over us and yet people still think they should be something less. Being Deaf does not mean that a person is dumb. Being poc does not mean they are aggressive (1/2)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Being queer does not equal a one track/deviant mind. No they won’t act differently than hetero people because this is a job for us. We are different people with different beliefs but we are professional in what we do and anyone thinking opposite isn’t right (2/2)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Also, side note; you shouldn’t feel pressured to be ‘loud and proud’ about who you are. Love yourself and if you feel comfortable, let people know but you shouldn’t feel like you have to tell anyone. It is scary and you are the most important thing in that situation. Be yourself

**Timmy @deafkid**

There is someone Deaf in the Avengers?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Oh definitely, @hawkeye, I don’t know him personally but Tony told me about he had been working on a set of hearing aids that wouldn’t hurt him after a mission before the break up

**Timmy @deafkid**

That is amazing! I didn’t know that. Why isn’t it common knowledge?

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I’m not sure to be honest, I think he still has some hearing, but it’s not a lot.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Back to the tea. I’ve been told to apologise for my shortness towards some people on this site, and I admit I acted rashly. I am sorry that my views were shown publicly this way and I shouldn’t have acted in the way I did as someone who should be held to a higher standard (1/4)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I will not apologise for my views, but I shouldn’t have aired them the way I did. It’s easy to forget that there are limited repercussions for my actions on here. I shouldn’t feed into rumors about someone’s sexuality, nor should I let my emotions dictate what I reply to (2/4)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

I know I let people down, and I don’t want to be like that. I could have shown my support in a different, more appropriate, way rather than snapping at someone who says some bad things. I am still learning how to be in the spotlight, and I know that mess-ups will happen (3/4)

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

So I do apologise for not thinking before I made a public comment (4/4)

**Timmy @deafkid**

Ignore the people that think you did wrong

**Veronica @deadgirl**

Unneeded Spidey

**Moon Moon @moonmoon**

“I apologise for saying it but I also don’t” basically what he said

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Nerd, you were bullied into this weren’t you? It sounds like a PR thing (also this whole day sucks so it doesn’t matter what you say now)

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Peter I am warning you

**Moon Moon @moonmoon**

IT DOES SOUND LIKE THAT!

**Robin @robingoing**

Someone bullied him into apologising? [shocked face emoji]

**SPIDEY NOTICE ME @Spidezzfan**

I’m down for spidey calling out jerks

**Jake @Jakesartism**

PR is a nightmare, it’s just to cover his back people

**Veronica @deadgirl**

@pbpark are you alright? Why does today suck?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

It just is a day where everything is going wrong and people are being more sucky than normal


	8. @FriAlert is online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god it's been so long I am sooooo sorry! Things have been rough and not great and I came back to this and genuinely loved it again and wanted to add more. I have a few more chapters in the works too so this shouldn't disappear too quickly again.

**Friday @FriAlert**

[Video linked in the tweet; Tony Stark is seen leaning against a kitchen counter as music plays. He seems to be humming to the music as he pets the toaster he is next to. The video zooms in more, and the audio around Tony is boosted so that his voice is heard saying; “I just don’t get it Asta, why aren’t you playing nice? Peter almost burnt his hand on you. I know, I know, he laughed at you but that doesn’t mean you can hurt him, we’re much better than that, remember? You be nice now darling, we don’t want Peter covered in any more injuries.” The clip ended almost as suddenly as it began.]

**Friday @FriAlert**

For those asking, Asta stands for A Suburb Toasting Appliance

**Veronica @deadgirl**

I never knew I needed this

**Jake @galaday**

Why doesn’t Asta like Peter? Why did he laugh at her?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

I am hurt Fri, since when were you online? Also please record Mr Stark’s reaction because it will be great

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

@galaday I didn’t laugh exactly. I just didn’t believe him when he said he made a smart toaster with feelings, I thought he was just sleep deprived. I should have known better. This is something he’d do wide awake or sleep deprived.

**Jake @galaday**

I am disappointed in you (this happens a lot?)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Not exactly this, but the amount of things he makes half asleep that are completely serious and the amount of crazy stuff he does wide awake is bizarre. He doesn’t function like a normal human #starkisanalien

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

WAit is that bad PR? Will I get told off for this? Fri, hide all of this from them, I don’t want to be told off again @FriAlert

**Friday @FriAlert**

Of course Peter, the Public Relations team will not see this from your account.

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

GREAT! Wait - it’s trending? Oh shit. Tony Stark isn’t an alien people, he’s human. I promise. HOW IS IT TRENDING?

**Shane Madej @shanemadej**

Have you seen this shit @ryanbegara #starkisanalien

**Ryan Bergara @ryanbergara**

Tony Stark is an alien? It wouldn’t be a surprise #starkisanalien #bergara

* * *

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Does anyone want to share why my PR team have been harrassing me for an hour? I would talk to them but they’re too boring for this time of day

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

NO REASON MR STARK!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Why are your tweets hidden from me? How are your tweets hidden from me?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

NO REASON MR STARK!

**Lesbian Jay @Jandy**

Oooooh you gonna get it!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I would ask why me being an alien is trending but I already feel a headache coming on

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Thank the lord

* * *

**Friday @FriAlert**

[Video linked in the tweet; The back of Peter is seen as he hums, he’s almost dancing around the kitchen when a toaster manages to make two slices of toast fly up and hit the ceiling, making Peter jump and fall over onto his butt. His voice is loud as he snaps; “For crying out loud Asta! This is why I don’t love you!” The video ends with Peter standing up again.]

**Jake @galaday**

I am so glad I followed this account. Is this @PBPIntern?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Oh my god Friday.

**Veronica @deadgirl**

I am cackling. This is great. Does it do it often?

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@deadgirl all the damn time.

**Kickerz @ACNHSDF**

I have so many questions, but this is just A+ content here.

**Mememememe @meeemez**

THIS IS WHY MOM DOESN’T F-KING LOVE YOU!

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

What he doesn’t know is that Asta laughs when he leaves

**Kickerz @ACNHSDF**

….how does a toaster laugh?

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

The insides jiggle up and down, we assume it’s laughing

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@TonyStark do you believe me now when I say it’s out to get me?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@PBPIntern she’s not. She just trying to play with you

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@TonyStark like how Dum-E plays with you and the fire extinguisher?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@PBPIntern he knows better!

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@TonyStark SO DOES SHE!

**TonyStark @biggestfan**

I am having so much fun watching these two argue

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

@biggestfan they do it allllllll the time. I just want to get back to work but they’re both glued to their phones or glaring at each other

**Strooper @scafellstroopers**

@ESCIntern free pay for doing nothing?

**Eliza The Intern @ESCIntern**

@scafellstroopers I enjoy my job - WHEN I CAN DO IT!

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

sorry Eliza, Friday’s locking my phone now

**TonyStark @biggestfan**

WAIT CAN WE HAVE MORE INFO ON FRIDAY?!!!!!

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@biggestfan no.

**TonyStark @biggestfan**

Tony Stark replied to me!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Friday @FriAlert**

[Video of a dark room, the light turns on and spider-man is dangling from the ceiling, staring at the man who had just entered. As soon as Tony looks up, he squeals. The video ends with spider-man laughing and Tony cursing.]

**Hero** **’s Welcome @WaveMyhero**

Wait, is he always in the costume?

**Friday @FriAlert**

Spider-man planned for this to be recorded, so he ensured his identity was a secret.

**Robin @robingoing**

This is amazing

**Jake @galaday**

Tony squealed so high pitched! I can’t even.

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Payback is so fun

[Retweet of Friday @FriAlert’s video of Tony being scared]

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

I spat out my water

**Lizzzard @Gimuarn**

HOW DO YOU DO THAT

**Night Fever Night @JTFun**

That is horrifying. I’d scream too (but a manly scream)

**Darcy @mewmew**

@PBPIntern what a great idea

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Spider-man really out did himself, right?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

@PBPIntern Peter. The workshop, now.

**Darcy @mewmew**

@PBPIntern oooooooooooh someone is in trouble! (or helping plot revenge!)


	9. Family Time

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

So Mr Stark made guacamole and he thought I was insulting him when I said “frE SHA VOCA DO?!” and I just cannot even. He is a technology man and he doesn’t know the vines.

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

How does he not know!

**Leah @gymnastleah**

Oh my god he’s old and uneducated

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

@gymnastleash so old and uneducated - but you didn’t hear that from me!

* * *

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

The other interns are stupid. There. I said it. They all are just so boring and dumb.

**Gamez @unselectskin**

What happened?

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

Tell us plz

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

We’re not dumb, and if he tells you, he’s fired

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

YOU CANT FIRE ME! YOU’RE NOT MY REAL DAD

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

Thank god I’d kill you (which isn’t a threat pr dude)

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

@StarkIndustries HES THREATNINGME

**WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE @dikrats**

I have no idea but I’m invested

**JIBlet @Crush_em**

*threatening me

**Jim @JimmyBob**

Oh bugger off @crush_em

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries**

What happened? @PBPIntern

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

Well! It’s a long story, I was just minding my own business at my station on this blessed Saturday morning and pretty much every intern that was wrongfully hired came up to me and started demanding things from me and took away my tools.

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I felt threatened and attacked and I want to press charges. Harry, Eliza, Luke, Zendaya and Casey were all part of the attacking group. Fire them for me.

**Harry The Intern @HPIntern**

@ZMIntern @HKIntern @LOIntern ESCIntern have you heard this?

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries **

If this was unprompted then this is a matter we’ll look into Peter

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

THANK YOU! Finally, some justice!

**Zendaya The Intern @ZMIntern**

@StarkIndustries you are kidding right? We were doing what we’re meant to, this idiot was playing around with fire and electronics on a single hour of sleep. We deserve a raise, not disciplinary

**Luke The Intern @LOIntern**

The kid was a danger to himself

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries **

@ZMIntern thank you for adding, it seems like this investigation should be discarded

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

WHAT WAIT NO

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

THEY LIE! I PROMSE!

**JIBlet @Crush_em**

*promise

**Friday @FriAlert**

@PBPIntern

[Video of the back of Peter hunched over a desk, he jumps backwards as whatever he was working on seems to do something. In a second, a small fire is visible on the work station and Peter scrambles to try and put it out by wafting it with a piece of paper. The video ends as another intern comes running in with an extinguisher]

**Peter The Intern @PBPIntern**

I am betrayed by all

**A Tired Lady @fatiguedjack**

Me!

**NYC Lamb @hilltipsa**

This is the bull I’d pull

**Timmy @deafkid**

This didn’t seem to work out like you wanted

**Kickerz @ACNHSDF**

How is this kid so cute?

**Evan @evennelle**

I think he should get some sleep

**Strooper @scafellstroopers**

@evennelle agreed

* * *

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

So Mr Stark, Rhodey, and I have been here sobbing for 20mins because my friend suggested we watch a musical and I am so sad because of the ending, whilst she is sat here grinning at our pain (and fine I won’t tell anyone you have tears in your eyes either)

**Jane @stepintomycandystore**

What musical?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Falsettos.

**Jane @stepintomycandystore**

Yep, that’ll make you cry. But also why are you and tony watching musicals?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

We’re doing a film night thing at least every month. Vision couldn’t join this time, same with Ned, but it’s still fun

**Jane @stepintomycandystore**

Who suggested it?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

She will kill me if I exposed her mushy side, she is the night, she is darkness, she is gloom

**Picklez @picksrbest**

Wait, I didn’t think falsettos was still in NY

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Oh, er yes, of course. We totally watched it live.

**Bootz Bootz The Musical Fruit @totallylegalIswear**

We stan a bootleg king

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Serious note; BroadwayHD has some professionally recorded shows, it’s limited but falsettos is on there

**Kicker @spidzfan**

Was spidey there?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

He was! He’s hidden in the other room, probably clinging to the ceiling as he cries

**Spider-Man @webshooter**

Nope, just trying to find out who I need to threaten to keep Whizzer and Jason safe and happy

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

You are way too late on that one

**War Machine @JamesRhodes**

What the hell is this? @TonyStark explain

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

The kids have twitter

**War Machine @JamesRhodes**

Kids?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Peter and Spider-Man

**War Machine @JamesRhodes**

……I’m not even going to ask

**Picklez @picksrbest**

What other musicals have you watched?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Ok, this is fun. I’ve seen Heathers, Book of Mormon (freaking love that), Avenue Q, Carrie, Dear Evan Hansen, Kinky Boots. I’m still new to it all, but we have Come From Away planned, as well as The Prom (because we love some lesbian rep)

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

As far as I know we will be watching Book of Mormon, Avenue Q and Dear Evan Hansen after Come From Away, but we have a lot of films planned too. It all depends on what we fancy when the time comes.

**Kicker @spidzfan**

Do you guys take it in turn to pick what you watch?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Definitely! Mr Stark tends to give his choices to someone else, and Rhodey tends to go for older films that are surprisingly good, and Vision tends to ask for choices to pick from. Ned and I have been banned from suggesting Star Wars and Alien

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

They all claim it’s because we call them old films and that they’re ‘not good’ but we know the truth

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

They’re all just jealous we have great taste in movies!

**What Do You Want @tgwdlmfan**

Do the other interns get invited?

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

…….no but we totally should do that. @TonyStark can we?

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

I am sat right next to you idiot

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh don’t ruin the illusion

**The Leeder @leedstheway**

He’s basically giggling to himself right now

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

NED! NO I’M NOT

**You Know Who I Am @TonyStark**

Yes we can invite the other interns next time

**Yes I** **’m Peter @pbpark**

YES! I’ll let them all know!

**DADDY STARK @jias3**

This is too cute

**Starfam @Starsz35**

I am melting. What even is life anymore #starkfamily

**Leah @gymnastleah**

#starkfamily

* * *

**Private Message Between AEIntern, BFIntern, CKTIntern, ESCIntern, HPIntern, JJIntern, KpIntern, LOIntern, MSIntern, PBPIntern, TSTIntern, ZMIntern**

_The Group name; Intern_ _’s Unite_

**Peter The Intern;** MOVIE NIGHT NEXT FRIDAY! BE THERE! POPCORN AND SNACKS IN CLUDED IN THE TOP FLOOR! MRS STARK PROVIDES! LETS DO THIS SHIZZZ

**Ben The Intern; **…… what ?

**Mike The Intern; **who gave the kid sugar? we agreed no sugar

**Casey The Intern;** mrs stark?

**Peter The Intern;** MR STARK LOOK HE AGREED! [attached is a photo of the twitter thread]

**Ben The Intern; **… I still have so many questions and only like two answers

**Mike The Intern; **we agreed no sugar!

**Casey The Intern;** i bet he’s bouncing off the walls. thank god i'm home tonight

**Ben The Intern; **lucky you, I’m scared he’s going to burst through the door and hug me again

**Mike The Intern; **I might suddenly get very sick, nothing related to these messages. You might not see me tomorrow, tell Fred I’m ill, like deadly ill - it’ll take me forever to recover

**Casey The Intern;** stop being a baby

**Mike The Intern; **You take my shift then!

**Casey The Intern;** no way, i earnt a sugar-peter-free year

**Peter The Intern;** I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOOOO MUCH!

**Mike The Intern; **I’m muting this. Someone nudge me when he’s back to normal

**Peter The Intern;** MIK NO! DON’T GOOO

**Casey The Intern;** he’s just going to pm him

**Ben The Intern; **and then he’s going to moan to us that he’s being harassed again

**Casey The Intern;** if he only let peter love him

**Casey The Intern;** he’s just extra cuddly and talkative, it’s cute

**Ben The Intern; **it gives me a headache

**Casey The Intern;** oh lord, same, but it’s fun to watch him harass everyone else


End file.
